memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard James Akaar
|species = |gender = Male |birth = 2267 |affiliation = |posting = Starfleet Command |rank = |position = Liaison to the Federation President; Liaison to Vanguard Command }} Leonard James Akaar was a male and one of the most influential Starfleet flag officers in the late 24th century. Childhood Akaar was the hereditary leader, or "Teer", of the Ten Tribes of . Akaar was born in 2267. A coup had led to the death of his father, Akaar. tradition permitted the new Teer, Maab, to murder Akaar's pregnant wife Eleen, to prevent the birth of the true heir. Federation envoys James Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy, who were all present during that time, objected to Maab's plan, and in the resulting scuffle, escaped with Eleen to the nearby foothills. Maab and his forces pursued them, but a series of clever tricks enabled the Enterprise party to hold them off until after the infant was born. During this time, Kirk's courage and McCoy's medical skills won Eleen's admiration. In the resolution of that standoff, Maab died, and the position of Teer reverted to Akaar's infant heir. Eleen served as his regent. The child was later named Leonard James, after McCoy and Kirk, who saved his life and the life of his mother. Akaar became the Teer, despite the fact that he was just a few hours old. When Akaar was five, a coup on staged by Keel, Maab's old aide, forced the young ruler into exile in the United Federation of Planets. In 2287, an adult Akaar testified on Kirk's behalf during the latter's when both the Salla of the Nasgul and the Klingon Empire demanded for Kirk's head for perceived offenses. Early Starfleet life By 2293, Akaar served under Captain Hikaru Sulu as Chief of Security on the . Previously, Sulu had been partially responsible for getting the hot-tempered Akaar admitted into Starfleet Academy. It was during this period that Akaar first met and became friends with then Ensign Tuvok. In 2298, he was onboard the Excelsior during a difficult assignment dealing with the Tholian Assembly and the . Captain Akaar In 2349, Akaar was promoted to the rank of Captain and was given command of the USS Wyoming following the sudden death of the previous Commanding Officer, . Previous to that, he had served as First officer of the ship, Soon after his promotion, Akaar and Ensign Tuvok, with whom Akaar had served with on the Excelsior forty years prior, were stranded on a barren rock. After almost two weeks, Akaar decided that the best way to preserve their supplies so that at least one of them would survive was for him to commit suicide through an ancient Capellan ritual called the w'lash'nogot. Tuvok refused to let his Commanding Officer die, and saved his life. Akaar saw this disruption of the ancient ritual as a betrayal by his old friend, and the two did not speak as friends again until the year 2380. Admiralty By the year 2364 Akaar had been promoted to the rank of Admiral. He was one of the flag officers who had sentenced Ensign Ro Laren to the stockade on following the disastrous incident on Garon II. By 2376, Akaar had been promoted to Fleet Admiral. Akaar spent some time on Deep Space Nine starting May of 2376 to observe Bajor's handling of Europani refugees after the Gateways crisis, and as part of a diplomatic effort working out the final details of Bajor's admittance into the United Federation of Planets. Akaar was a signatory at Bajor's admittance ceremony on September 29, 2376. USS Titan In late 2379, Akaar and Admiral William Ross assigned the , under the command of Captain William T. Riker, to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian convoy bound for Romulus, as well as in response to Praetor 's request for a dialogue to be opened between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire following the successful power takeover staged by Reman Praetor Shinzon and his subsequent death. Akaar accompanied the Titan on her mission to Romulus, which resulted in deal being brokered by Captain Riker and Ambassador Spock between the Klingon Empire, the Remans, and the different factions of the Romulan Star Empire. Akaar was still onboard when the vessel was inadvertently transported to . It was then that Akaar was reunited with Tuvok, who had previously been rescued by the crew of the Titan from weeks of incarceration on Romulus during an intelligence mission to find Spock. During the evacuation of the people from the expansion of the proto-galaxy known to the Titan 's crew as the Red King, Akaar finally realized that Tuvok's action all those years ago were not in defiance of Akaar, but out of respect for him. Akaar apologized to Tuvok for the way he treated him and for all of the years of friendship lost between them. Fleet Liaison to the Federation President In 2380, Akaar had been appointed as Starfleet Liaison to the Federation President and, in this capacity, briefed several times on various matters, which included the state of the agreement brokered by Captain Riker and Spock, a shipload of Reman refugees who sought sanctuary in the Federation, and a noble who defied his government to get medical treatment for his son in the Federation. During the invasion of the in 2381, Akaar briefed the president several times on the status of the fleet's actions; after he reported the loss of three starbases on the tri-border between the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans, the President inquired what Starfleet was doing to prepare for the next attack. He reported that the Enterprise was following a lead to the , and reported that should the Borg overcome the defenses at Regulus, the core worlds would be completely vulnerable. Vanguard Command In 2384, Akaar went onboard the to personally convince Captain Chakotay to take a sabbatical and assume command of the shakedown cruise of the new Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship prototype . In 2385, Akaar took on the added designation of Fleet Liaison to Vanguard Command, with approval from President Bacco, after having observed that a mutually respected "middleman" was needed between Starfleet Commander-in-Chief Fleet Admiral Edward Jellico and new Vanguard Command Flag Officer-in-Command Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter, who were perennially at logger heads with each other. The USS Bellerophon Since 2384, Akaar has the USS Bellerophon as his flagship. External Links Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Captains Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Fleet admirals Category:Vanguard Command personnel